PROTOTYPE THe NeW GeNe
by Akasaki
Summary: Kuroshi has lived most of his life in a military base where they test him and other children on the infamous BLACKLIGHT virus. He carries the new strain of the virus, he can either Stop it or Spread it. Only he can do this because he is the  PROTOTYPE .


((DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Prototype or Prototype2. All Quality GO to their respected owners.))

The Blacklight virus. A virus that effects the whole person. Only three people have absorbed the virus, they are considered "Runners" they work symbiotically with the virus. Alex Mercer, Elizabeth Greene, and James Heller. Alex and James are considered the [PROTOTYPE]s. Alex was the first, his other name was "ZEUS" given to him by the Blackwatch. He Released the Blacklight virus and made the NYZ we know today... James Heller was Alex's Prototype, Admired for his valor before his 'death' Alex used his strain of the virus to infect Heller, and went all out war with Alex. After getting back from the war on the streets as a army officer he found his family dead. Then finding out that Alex started the virus spread he went on and concurred the virus and went out to Kill Alex. And Greene... Nicknamed "THE MOTHER" was the First Runner captured and held at Gentek for analysis. She escaped with the help of Alex she made the virus more complex and more potent. Alex, James, and Greene Have been missing for the past 3 years. No one knows where they are and they started to fade from peoples minds...

Now a days they use the Strains from Alex and Greene to prevention on the field. And one military Base is making Runner Soldiers against the virus out break. They have been beta testing them in Combat. Some Succeed some Fail. They Have been testing Super Soldiers For six Years now. I don't know what they do with the failures, And I don't want to know since I am still here...

I Have been in the Blacklight Project for Six years now, they took me at the age of ten I have been here since the beginning. And They tried to 'Wipe' my memories saying that i have been here all of my life. Each and every Subject are given codename 'Parents' To watch over us. Some kids Call them their real Parents but I know my parents and They are not them. The only time we get to see them is when We Eat Breakfast and eat Dinner no other time of the day. Except when you reach sixteen... That is when you are put in the cage, for our final test. We face off against Hunters to see if we are good enough to see if we evolve. And make sure that we Don't Devolve. The ones who Devolve are the Failures and Unable to Merge with the virus we Devolve in to hunters, there have been some who have fallen to Devolution. But their trace is removed from ever existing. But tomorrow is my time in the Cage... My Name is Kuroshi Hikari. My Number is #0000001337, my Name used in the 'Institution' is Leet. Tom arrow is my bIrth day and My Evolution.

/&/

"Leet! Leet! Zulu is in the Cage," a short boy pointing at the large screen "How long has it been now Toru?" I said to the boy turning to the screen that the little boy was yipping about. "umm" the boy scans the screen for the time "Ah! Four Minutes and thirty seconds." after 10 more seconds i watched as the Teen Zulu in the cage Explode in a Bloody mess, half of what was left of the boy was consumed by the hunters. "Four Minutes, and Forty two Seconds, that's a new Record." I said to Toru staring at the screen, "I just hope I draw the lucky Straw tomorrow" Toru turns his head and smiles "I hope So too!" Toru was from Beijing, China He recently Was sent here a month ago. I treat him like a Younger Brother since he took a shine to me. "Come on Toru Lets go and Get some Lunch-" My Head started to throb in pain... They have been happening more and more and The pain is Worse every time I don't tell the faculty cause I fear their experiments on me. But I know what it is, My body becoming more and more like the virus. But no one knows what I am now. And they won't by my Fist. "Are You alright? Do I need to get the doctor?" Toru said cautiously to me. I withdraw my hand from my head and Get back to my original Height, " Yea I'm alright" I said "Lets go eat lunch."

/&/

After Lunch Toru and I went our ways for the day and he wished me luck on tomorrow. When We split I went to the Facility's Combat Room Where we go and Train in our own time.

I enter the Room and it looks Like a desolate white Plane, the room looks like it is Never ending room. A Metallic Voice Appears and starts to talk to me I respond "R.O.O.M." the Voice Responds Back 'VOICE_ RECOGNITION #0000001337 WHAT MODE AND DIFFICULTY?' _I respond back to the voice, "Obstacle Course and Highest" I said to the voice. The white panels in the room start to move around and made Towers and Barriers. _'Ready...' _I crouch on the ground like a Olympic Runner about to take off, _'3... 2... 1... Go!'_. Just as I heard the voice say 'go' I jumped in to third gear and took off like a speeding race car at a drag race. A barrier pops up about 10 feet away, I gear up for a jump about 3 feet in and took off at four feet with ease. Landing on a block twenty feet behind the barrier and continue on running, about 30 feet ahead of me the 60 feet block started to collapse. The collapsing floor was getting even closer to me and I was gearing up for another jump. As I was sprinting my legs started to give a low red light covered by the black pants that I was wearing, collapsing floor was with in 20, 15, 10 feet ahead of me now. I stop running and take a slight hop and ready to coil my legs for my big jump. My feet give a large thump to the ground as my body slowly my legs make a 45degree angle, as they reach the maximum angle I spring with all the force in my body forward. My legs start to extend and propel me forward at a high speed. I fling my self in an upward arc flying past other obstacles. I spread out my arms and legs and I do a sort of Gliding effect, I lower my self to a plat form a couple yards away. I tuck my legs and arms in and I speed in like a meteor. When I noticed that I was above the platform I try and shoot out my arms and legs with all my strength. And Crash in to the platform and create dust and debris. A Second later I shot out of the cloud at a high pace. The Finishing line was just up ahead. A Green Circle that looked like it was a hologram from what looked like Semi-Static it Faded in and out like a Broken TV Screen.  
>Now with only a Few More Yards and I Will Make it to the Finish line. I Speed up again and jump up, I noticed a spike Trap just starting to Take fold while I was above it midair. Every thing slowed down drasticly, I was still kicking in mid air from the jump along with my arms flailing in the air. I started to head down to the circle, and I started to prepare for the landing. I land in the center of the Circle cracking the floor tiles. A Holographic Rectangle Pooped in front of me and said <em>"FINISHED NEW RECORD 10.56729 SECONDSPUBLISH NEW TIME?" <em>I Tap _'NO'_ on the holographic tablet. And Place my hand on the tablet and tap it several times like on a keypad in the corner. Another window pops up and says, '_D31373 D474: y3s, n0'_ I tap the Yes the Time on the counter went to Zero and The window disappears.

/&/

The next day I awoke in the early morning as usual and did my morning exercises for about 20 minutes. Still in my night attire I walk to the mail port on the door and in front of it was a box with some clothes in it. There was a plain white dress shirt, a PVC leather jacket, a pair of dark black jeans, black socks, black shoes, along with a dark gray hoodie. I decided to wear these clothes for some reason, they fit my whole figure. I took off my current clothing, and slid on the dress shirt over that the gray hoodie. I pulled up the jeans and attached the belt that was on them. I knelt down and slid on the socks and forced the shoes on. I turned to the door and swung the jacket on in one sweep. When I started out the door I flipped up my hood and thought... _'Now is the time'_

/&/

I walked though the halls with my hands in my pockets. I arrive in the mess hall to receive my morning slop. As I was finishing my slop two 'Parents' where walking up to me. "#_0000001337_ Happy 17th birthday." the woman parent called 'Mother' smiled. "Is it time?" I said, The male parent called 'Father' says in response. "Yes, its time for your other present."

"Fine" I said in reply. The Mother Having her hand on my back pushing me along to the sanctuary.

/&/

I enter a large white space, it had a section of glass near the ceiling where the Scientists could observe. I could also see the camera that leads to the Main Hall. A voice started to speak from the glass window, " Here are the rules.

You will only use what you have on you to fight.

Survive

Good luck son."

_'How Dare he.'_ I thought enraged clenching my fists ready to take them on. I stared at the gates intently, waiting for the hunters to jump out and try to eat me. The gate opened quickly and nothing coming out. I took a few cautions steps toward the gate. Just then three Hunters jumped out at me, luckily I was able to dodge them. As they past over my head I grab one of the hunters ankles and gripped it tightly with both hands and twirl it in a 480 degrees and threw it at the other hunters. They slowly got up and started to shake their heads from the impact, once their heads where clear they jumped right for me. I see it coming at me I jump just above their claws and teeth I land and hang on their arms and give them a barrage of punches and kicks, when I made contact something didn't feel right... like I was hitting my own flesh and blood. I was thinking that the virus was talking so I ignored it, and continued on with my attacks. I grapple on ones arm and twirl around it and while in mid-air and kick it in the head with both feet. I recoil at the impact and jump off of the hunters skull. I land 5 feet away and dash to the hunter and lock my arms around it and lift and do a similar German Suplex, and smash his head in the ground making a hole in the pure white space and sullying it with dirt and blood. The hunter got back up and regrouped with its hunter allies.

"You are holding back... Show us your abilities. Ah, how about this. I'll tell you a little secret?" the hunters sitting there eying me like I was their prey. "The Truth is the hunters in front of you are your parents. Before we 'Received' you, we dosed all the children parents with the Blacklight virus cause the infected blood of the family will make the subjects stronger and evolve. So what you are going to do boy is Kill or Be killed. ANSWER ME WHICH IS IT?" I stood there silent, I just stared at the Glass which I could see a black silhouette of a man looking out. "Fine Boy, You are Dead." the silhouette of a man pointed at me, and the hunters looked at him then at me they drool at my sight. One Hunter jumps on ahead of the others and charges head first. I reach out my right hand in front of me and stop the Hunter dead in its tracks. The Hunter starts to pull back to get out of my grip. The more it struggled the harder I clenched, when it reached a certain point... I made my hand into a fist, as I did the hunters Head exploded in Blood and brain matter. The whole body became limp that second. I take a quick glance at the window the man wasn't there anymore. I Looked back at the hunter, tendrils started to seep out of my right arm and dug in to the flesh of the hunter. Four more Tendrils seeped out of my arm and dug in to the hunter and sucked it dry. It's Power flowing with in me, I Throw the carcass at the two remaining Hunters. Now seriously damaged coughing up infected blood. "Sorry mom, Sorry dad. I hope that you have a good afterlife and live on." I place my hands on their heads and tendrils Shot out and again pierced their flesh and Consume... I Look in their eyes... Their damn eyes Pitch black from the virus. I felt sad and mad at the same time. I continued to consume until their bodies where no bigger than mine. I release their heads and the lifeless corpse falls to the floor with a thump. "I swear... On my soul, I will Get you revenge." I take a glace at the window the silhouette of the man is back and flinches. I make a evil smirk at him, I jump in the air towards the window and tuck in my knees and make my self a ball and hurl my self at the window.

I Break through the window I see the the man on the floor on the ground flabbergasted on his butt trying to crawl away on his back. I walk to the man standing above him I lift up my right leg and stomp down. I break off his left leg, he cries out in intense pain and starts to whimper. I pick him up from the middle of his shirt, and I bring him up to my level. I say to him "This is your Punishment." I jab my Fist in to him I go all the way through and from the inside I consume him. From the amount of tendrils in his body it couldn't take the stress and popped like a balloon. My tendrils still having all of the parts of his body still attached they took hold on to them and broke down into nothing but raw power. The blood on my shirt I soaked it up to prevent it to stain. I start to walk out the door before my head started to feel like I just got hit by a semi-truck. Then I saw 'IT'.

/&/

End of line...

((Hey guys I finally finished this chapter YA! It took me 2 weeks to type this... even though right now I'm putting off some Networking schoolwork... Ah oh well its easy enough to do. Check-in once and a while for my next works. STAR WARS: The Balancing Chronicle, and Final Fantasy: The Crystal of Time. Thanks for reading))


End file.
